


Slime and Ice Skating, Our Worst Enemies

by Kpop_Shappire



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crack, Established Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, How Do I Tag, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Someone shoots at them and gets caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: Kaito can do most things, and he uses it to his advantage so that Shinichi can't get him back. However, there is one thing he can't do; ice skate.OrI wanted to write a crossover with Yuzuru, Javier and Shoma, so I did.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Slime and Ice Skating, Our Worst Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to this mess. 
> 
> No, I have purposefully not put any suffixes for their names, because I do not want to butcher how they work. No, this hasn't been beta read either.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shinichi’s head met his pillows with full intentions of sleep, when a message came through on his phone, with a chime that had Kaito’s name written all over it.

_ 1412: _

_ The tears of Persophne and Helios fall into the Great Salt Lake, _

_ To the west and south of where the heist takes place, _

_ On the lastest dusk on the longest day, _

_ A carnival season will make its way. _

Great. Just great. This was exactly what he needed after stumbling onto three completely separate murders; another goddamn mystery to solve. Could he ever get a break?

_ Meitantei: _

_ I have lost all consciousness for today, Kaito _

_ 1412: _

_ Oh, come on, Meitantei, you can do it _

It didn’t take much brainpower to solve, the Cora Sun Drop Diamond at the Yamazaki Mazak Museum at 18:22 on March 1st. After all, Helios is the Greek God of Sun, so his tears would make the ‘Sun Drop’, then another Greek God Persephone was also known as Kore or Cora in her youth, creating ‘Cora’, therefore the Cora Sun Drop Diamond. It’s Kid, of course it’s a jewel. Then, a quick google search shows that the Great Salt Lake in Utah is to the west and south of the Promontory Mountains. Switching the words around you get Mountains Promontory, which is what the surname Yamazaki means. Still going by the theme of Greek mythology, the carnival season runs from the 9th of February to the 1st of March, with the 29th and 1st having the latest dusk at 18:22. By looking at the notice, ‘longest day’ is after ‘latest dusk’, meaning it’s the longest day out of those two, which is March 1st. It also made sense because that was when they were going out on a date in

_ Meitantei: _

_ Cora Sun Drop Diamond at the Yamazaki  _

_ Mazak Museum, 18:22, March 1st _

_ 1412: _

_ There we go _

_ Meitantei: _

_ Good night. Now sleep. _

Waking up to the news announcing a new Kid heist didn’t surprise him, neither did the smell of freshly made coffee. Honestly, he was dating Kaito, of course the thief had found some way to break into his house. There was once a time where he had tried to get Kaito to take a spare key, but the maniac had only responded saying that it was more fun to have to break in. Somedays, Shinichi had no clue what went on in his mind.

After getting dressed, he made his way through the mansion, avoiding the obvious traps Kaito had set up to try and trick him, to the kitchen where the thief himself sat on top of a counter, two mugs next to him. One had a ridiculous amount of cream, that Shinichi was sure broke the laws of physics, and the other was just normal, or Shinichi at least hoped.

“You’re getting better, I heard nothing go off,” Kaito commented, sensing the detective.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, picking up his coffee and, after taking a good look to make sure Kaito hadn’t put anything in it, taking a sip. “Well, I do prefer it when I don’t get hit by whatever it is you put there this morning. Honestly, Kaito, why did you use slime yesterday?”

“If you really want to know-”

“No. No, I do not want to know what possessed you to put slime into a trap,” Shinichi told him, continuing to drink his coffee. 

Kaito huffed, “fine. Then I won’t tell you that you haven’t noticed the salt I put in your coffee.”

“You did what?”

“You said you don’t wanna know,” Kaito shrugged.

“I swear, one of these days I’ll get you back,” Shinichi threatened, jokingly.

Kaito smirked, “there’s not much you can do to get me back.”

“Shinichi, when I said there wasn’t much you can do to get me back, I did not issue that as a challenge,” Kaito complained, refusing to put on his ice skates. It was midday, and they were at Nagoya Sports Centre, Shinichi having pulled in some favours to get Kaito some of the world’s most famous ice skaters to teach him how to skate. 

“Come on, Kaito, it’ll be fun, you’ve got three professional ice skaters to teach you, and me,” Shinichi tried. He was mostly doing this for his own amusement, but it may come in handy if Kaito ever uses ice as a means of getting a jewel, not that Shinichi would admit to helping Kaitou Kid at all. “Besides, this means that we’re close to the museum.”

“Fine.” Kaito put the ice skates on with ease. “Who are the three professionals anyway?”

“Just 2018 Olympic silver medalist, two-time World silver medalist, 2019 Four Continents Champion, four-time Grand Prix Final medalist, 2017 Asian Winter Games champion, and four-time Japanese national champion, Shoma Uno, 2018 Olympic bronze medalist, two-time World champion, two-time World bronze medalist, seven-time European champion, two-time Grand Prix Final silver medalist, three-time Rostelecom Cup champion, two-time Grand Prix in France champion and eight-time Spanish national champion, Javier Fernandez and two-time Olympic champion, two-time World champion, four-time Grand Prix Final champion, Four Continents champion, 2010 World Junior champion, 2009 to 2010 Junior Grand Prix Final champion, and five-time Japanese national champion, Yuzuru Hanyu,” Shinichi listed off.

Kaito deadpanned, “you memorised that just to mess with me, didn’t you?”

“Now, why would I do that?” Shinichi smiled, “shall we get on the ice before they arrive so we can see where you’re at?”

  
Watching Kaito cling to the sides of the ice rink, was funny to Shinichi; he had seen this man fly through the air without a single care, be chased by fifty police cars and still get away and break into safes made to combat him, but he couldn’t ice skate for the life of him.

He had seen the three professionals walk in, a force of habit for being locked in houses and rooms with potential murderers, and made his way over to where they stood watching his boyfriend, gracefully.

“We have our work cut out for us,” the tallest, Javier his mind supplied, commented in English. 

The one next to him, the unmistakeable Yuzuru Hanyu, broke out in a fit of laughter, saying an outraged, “Javi,” back. Shinichi was happy they found it as interesting as himself. 

When Shinichi arrived next to them, he introduced both himself and Kaito, “hello, I’m Kudou Shinichi, and that mess of a human is Kuroba Kaito.”

“The magician’s son?” the last one, Shoma, questioned.

“Yeah,” Shinichi replied, “he’s very good at magic, but doesn’t even know the first thing about ice skating.”

“At least he managed to pout his ice skates on,” Yuzuru mentioned, “that’s a start.”

“Kaito!” Shinichi called out, his boyfriend turned and his eyes widened. Ah yes, he would hate the fact that Shinichi had let him make a fool out of himself. They watched him attempt and fail at making his way over, before Shinichi suggested to the other three, “shall we just go over to him?”

It took about half an hour for Kaito to even dare leave the edge of the rink, and then another three before he managed to skate in a straight line without falling. Before any of them knew it, half four o’clock rolled around and they were making their way to the entrance of the sports centre. 

Once they were outside, they were supposed to just part ways, but apparently, the good old Kudou luck decided it was about time for murder. In short, they were shot at. 

When Shinichi sensed the first shot, he pushed the ice skaters back into the cover of the building and immediately started to locate the perpetrator. After spotting them on top of a building across the way, he looked behind him to Kaito, with the order of “stay with them,” and rushed off, across the road to try and catch them.

It wasn’t a difficult chase by a long shot. Clearly, whoever wanted to kill one of them, hadn’t taken into account the high school detective, or the phantom thief, but that was a different situation entirely. So after Shinichi cornered them and talked them down from shooting the detective himself, he made a baffling call to the police and that was that - even after explaining who he was, the police refused to believe he had captured a homicidal criminal with a gun - and he had made his way back over to the three very confused ice skaters and a grinning Kaito.

“You’re grinning,” he stated, in such a way that Kaito immediately knew it was a question.

“Well, they wanted to know why you ran after an armed attempted murderer, so,” for some reason, Shinichi was dreading this, “I explained how much of a lovely detective you are.”

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.”

“For some reason, I think you know you’re right.” Kaito turned to the three of them, “now, as nice as it was to meet some of the most revered ice skaters, and I thank you for your patients, I have somewhere I need to be tonight. Bye.” Just like that, he was gone.

Shinichi coughed, “yes, as Kaito said, I also have somewhere I need to be, so thank you very much for today, and I hope being shot at doesn’t scar you.”

Yuzuru seemed to be the first to respond, “yes, well, we also need to go, Shoma feels like we have to see this Kaitou Kid person.”

“Really?” Shinichi asked, an eyebrow raised towards Shoma. “Well, we might just see each other again today.”

When Shinichi returned home that night to find the door unlocked and a certain thief inside, he took a deep breath in and asked in the calmest voice he could muster, “did you add the slime before or after I took you ice skating?"


End file.
